1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a front-light type reflective liquid crystal display (LCD) which is excellent in the using efficiency of light, bright and easy to see.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-203944, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A front-light type reflective LCD is previously known which is provided with a plane light source device of a sidelight type light pipe, which permits visual recognition in the darkness, on a visual recognition side (Unexamined Japanese Patent Publications Nos. Hei. 11-250715 and 11-306829) However, only arrangement of the plane light source device on the side of visual recognition increases interface reflection owing to existence of an air interface and the reflected light overlaps a displayed image on a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel to cause white blooming and reduction in the contrast. In order to obviate such incontinence, another reflective LCD has been proposed which is provided with the plane light source device through an adhesive layer (Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei. 11-326903). However, the conventional reflective LCDs, particularly those having a screen size having 3 inch or more or making color display, have a problem that the brightness is lower at a farther point from the light source, thus producing variations of light and shade.